


Steve is the Best Boyfriend

by KingLear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Periods, Trans Bucky Barnes, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky hates his life and Steve is very supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve is the Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> in light of recent comics (FUCKHYDRACAPFUCKIT) and my period deciding to murder me, I have decided I needed a pick-me-up and what better way then trans!bucky on his period.

Bucky slumped on the couch, knees tucked under his body, face smushed against the leather of the seating. Letting out a demonic growl, he cursed to himself.  _Fuck,_ Bucky thought,  _I've survived bombings, attempted assassinations, falling down a fucking ravine, losing my goddamn arm **twice** and this is what feels like is killing me. _He curled around his pillow and began to sulk, screaming quietly into the softness.

 _This is karma, isn't it._ He sniffled, the cramps worsening by the hour. At Hydra, they'd found a way to shut down his chemical responses to start up his monthly period, and besides the fact that they barely fed him anything solid; instead from a tube, it wasn't hard for the periods to naturally shut down on its own. But then now that he was out of Hydra's reach, and had slowly began eating food that he didn't immediately throw up, his body went back to its clockwork cycle of vicious periods, every goddamn month.

When it had first started, that morning, Steve took one look at him and then had affectionately ruffled his hair and said that he'd be back in a hour and left with a kiss to his forehead, the  _traitor._

He didn't want to move, but rolling off of his position and hitting himself unconscious on the table could spare him the pain of enduring the cramps that were suited to maim him, a metal-armed soldier that could kill someone brutally with just a tissue, probably.  _Fuckity, fuck._  

Just then he heard the rustling of keys in a lock and he immediately tensed up, wanting to lift himself up but knowing that it was probably just Steve, he stayed slumped. He heard Steve place bags on the counter and his keys next to the plastic bags, faffing about with the materials in the bag. Steve then walked over to where he sat, a fond look at the defeated man and sat next to him.

"Climb on, sweetheart." Steve smiled, holding out a heating pad in one hand and opening his legs in the other. Bucky huffed and painstakingly flopped over face-down to Steve's lap, impertinently. "Buck. How am I going to put your heating pad on your stomach if you're facing away from me?" Bucky bit his lips, calculating the risks, stalling to prove himself stubborn and then much with the grace of a languid cat, flipped over to show his belly. 

"Fine, but I'm not moving more, you sneak." Bucky pouted as Steve leaned down to steal a kiss from his lips.

"Sure you don't want to move?" Steve paused for Bucky's reply and at the long silence, he added, "I've got chocolate gelato and jalapeno pizza in the bags over there, sweetheart." Steve shifted Bucky's shirt so he could rip the back plastic and tape it safely on Bucky's lower stomach, laying a firm warm and large hand to stick it down. 

"....'Kay." Bucky nodded and then stayed with his head nestled in Steve's warm thigh. He sighed, contently, the pad was warming up pretty quickly and the cramps around his lower stomach were beginning to go away. 

"I gotta get the bags, Buck." Steve ran his hands through Bucky's knotted hair with gentle fingers. "The gelato's going to melt." 

".....I feel like you're doing this on purpose, Stevie." grumbled Bucky and then rolled off of Steve's lap with another huff. Steve gave a quiet laugh and quickly walked over to get the bags and then draped the blanket that had fallen on the ground on both of them.

Bucky immediately cuddled up to Steve, resting his head on the blond's shoulders and taking bites of the warm cheesy dough of the pizza, with the zest of the pepper causing his cheeks to blush pink. They both sighed contently, the silence enveloping them like a warm blanket, Bucky lifted his head to look at Steve blearily and said, "You're a godsend, you know that, Rogers?"

"I know, Buck," Steve kissed him softly on the lips, "Now stop being so sappy on me, you're getting sweeter than the gelato, sweetheart."

"Shut up, Steve, you ruined the moment." Bucky snuffled and laid his head on the shoulder again, a small smile playing on his lips. The rest of the day went on just as exquisitely uneventful and warm on the cold winter's day, the two soldiers laying entwined until they couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.


End file.
